


Sandwiches and Stuff

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Coyote Malia Tate, Gen, Intermittent explosive disorder (IED), Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Pre-Canon, Prompt Bot, Prompt Boy Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Teen Wolf Prompt Bot: Catch me crying over the Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar bromance in this Season 2 rewrite
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Malia Tate
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Kudos: 8





	Sandwiches and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. 750 words, unedited.
> 
> Previously posted [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/621311491281453056/teen-wolf-prompt-bot-catch-me-crying-over-the)

There was something peaceful about the woods at night that calmed the anger inside him. **  
**

-record scratch-

Okay, that was a lie. The anger never really calmed once it started. The anger rose in him, so hot and so fast that it went from a simmer to a full on inferno in seconds. Most of the time it was easier to explode than fight back the flames. He wasn’t allowed to keep lacrosse trophies or picture frames in his bedroom anymore, they were locked away in rooms until he ‘learned how to control himself.’

At least in the woods there was no one to judge him, no one to see the tears of frustration in his eyes and mistake them for weakness, no one to talk to him in calm, soothing voices as if that helped. His parents tried, they really, really tried, but sometimes, Liam didn’t want to calm down. He just wanted to be angry. In the woods he could be angry without worrying about hurting anyone else.

He kicked angrily at the undergrowth, a rock skipping ahead until it collided with a tree, scattering leaves and sending a squirrel further up the trunk. With a frustrated grunt, Liam slammed his fist into the tree, the skin of his knuckles splitting open aside old scars, a familiar burn in his hand something real, something tangible.

The cracking of the brush behind him caused Liam to spin quickly, fists up, jaw clenched half in fear, half in stubborn will. Behind him there was a grey dog-like animal, too small to be a wolf. It’s dark, curious eyes were fixed on him. Liam took a step back, slowly. “Nice… doggy.” He said, sure it was not a dog but unable to put his finger on exactly what it was.

The canine stepped forward, its chin tilting up, and faintly, in the moonlight Liam could make out the twitching if it’s black nose as it scented the air. Before Liam could react it launched itself towards him, knocking him to the ground and using its bodyweight to keep him there. Its muzzle rested on top of Liam’s mouth, preventing a scream, and Liam tried to keep still. 

Somewhere, far off, there was a scream, and then another. There was a chittering in the trees as woodland creatures scrambled away as fast as they could, anxious to be anywhere near those distinctly human screams. Stuck beneath the animal, all Liam could do was wait it out. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of something...scaly. It shone in the moonlight, long tale weaving through the night air, claws leaving deep gashes in the ground. It stopped in the clearing a few meters from the two of them, and turned towards them, its head cocking to the side as yellow eyes fixed on them. 

The creature on top of him began to growl, low and ferocious, lifting its head off of Liam’s mouth to do so. 

The reptilian creature must have decided they weren’t worth the fight. It turned and darted away into the darkness. The canine jumped away from Liam and stopped a few paces later, sitting back on its haunches and staring at him.

  
Liam sat up slowly, his mind racing. As he got to his feet, the canine’s head cocked to the side briefly, and then it dashed away into the darkness. 

“Thanks, I think.” Liam called, rubbing at his back where he’d landed on an inconveniently placed acorn.  
  
The anger he’d run into the woods to deal with had long been replaced by the fear and confusion. With an aching back and a throbbing hand, Liam headed back towards his house. Even his therapist wasn’t going to believe this one.

\--

“Hey Scott?” Malia called, climbing down from the bleachers to approach the alpha. “I know that kid.”

Scott blinked, “What?”

“I know him. I protected him once, in the woods, from a lizard-man thing. He kept bringing me sandwiches and stuff after. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend.” Malia hissed. “Be nice to him.” 

“Do you even know his name?” Stiles asked, side-eyeing the new kid with unrestrained distaste.

“Coyote’s can’t talk. No, I don’t know his name.” Malia huffed and rolled her eyes, heading back to her seat on the beachers.

A few minutes later, Liam’s leg was broken, and Malia crossed her arms over her chest, “And I thought I was the one who didn’t know how to be nice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
